James' Big Adventure
by PadfootAndMe
Summary: James has fun messing with Muggles. Much better than it looks, please read, I promise you'll laugh!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't even own this, my sister, who is 9, and a potterhead wrote this, she's just putting it up through my account.

**A/N: **** This is just for a bit of fun, I do know that Hogwarts doesn't have a hotel, etc. etc. Please review, I'd love to hear what you think.**

**James' Big Adventure**

One wet day, James Potter woke up to the rain pattering on the windows. He grabbed his glasses, and fell downstairs. He tried to accio a bowl of Wizzpops, his favourite cereal, but it fell all over him. He said 'What the H-E- double hockey sticks!' and cleaned up the bowl, and it's would be contents.

He went next door's garden, summoned some cow poo, and threw it all over. James ran to his best mate Remus' house. They had decided to go to a beach in India, where it nice, hot, and sunny. They decided to apparate.

James felt the familiar sensation of whizzing through a very small pipe. Suddenly, he was back in daylight. 'Muggles are so trickable. Watch this.' He said.

**A/N:**** Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Voldemort is Going Down!

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except an iPod. I ate the Nutella.

**A/N:**** This was written by my 9 year old potterhead sister. I'm so proud! So, on with the story!**

_Previously:_

_James felt the familiar sensation of whizzing through a very small pipe. Suddenly, he was back in daylight. 'Muggles are so trickable. Watch this.' He said._

He started sunbathing next to a married couple. James Imperio'd the man(who cares if it's unforgivable), and made them fight and break up.

"Impressive, but I can do better." Remus grunted. Remus waved his hand and it began to rain. Everyone started to leave.

"Great, now we can't trick anyone!" James said, annoyed.

They apparated back home with a pop. In the blink of an eye, none other than Voldemort showed up!

"Say your prayers, you weak Blood Taters!" he screamed.

"Shut up you noseless freak!" shouted James.

"Avada Ked-" but he didn't get far. In that split second, Remus and James whipped out their wands and yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort fell in a heap on the floor, so James stole his Robes, Wand, and knickers.

It was nice and sunny, now. They decided to go to Hogwarts hotel, a big opportunity, like all the other 14 times they had stayed there. It was a big coincidence, because their room, number 7, was next to Sirius' room, number 8.

**A/N:**** thanks for reading, I have a chapter or two to go, and please review! Thanks again, and reviews=cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3: Beards and Bottom Wiping

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't even own this story, it's my sister's!

**A/N:**** This is the final chappie, I hope you enjoy it. Please, please review, and let me know what you think!**

The hotel room looked nice and little from the outside, but inside it was large. There was a massive triple bed in the middle of the room, and there was a huge window with a lovely view of Hagrid's hut and the Black Lake. There was a tiny sofa, it was a foot high and a meter across.

Sirius walked in, and they decided on an epic prank, to play on the one and only Albus Dumbledore. The only thing was, they would have to sleep first.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore awoke to find himself considerably lighter. He looked in the mirror, to check that he was pimpin' as always, when he realised: his beard was gone! "!" He screamed. "oh wait, I'm a wizard. _Beardus Appearus!_"

Meanwhile, three 19 year old men were laughing.

They went to the great hall. Dumbledore said "Somebody snuck into my room, and shaved me. I have a feeling that I know who it was. Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin. Please report to my office as soon as the meal is over.

After the meal, they went to Dumbledore's office. They were given the punishments as follows: James had to care for Dumbledore's hair, Sirius had to look after his nails, fingers and toes, and Remus had to wipe his bottom for the next month.

They were allowed to go home, and Lily, James' fiancée, came out. "_Where have you been?_" she scowled.

"Pranking Dumby."

"Killing voldy"

"Breaking up married indian couples."

Lily sent them to their rooms, and grounded them all for a week, other than to go to Hogwarts to see to Dumbledore.

From that day on, all was well.


End file.
